The invention relates to a clothes hanger, more particularly, to a clothes hanger which has a means that grips clothing more effectively, so that it is less likely that clothing will fall off unintentionally.
FIG. 1 shows a clothes hanger of the prior art. Accordingly, the clothes hanger includes: a clamp assembly and a pair of contact surfaces, the clamp assembly includes a first substantially W-shaped metal rod (1) with two arms (1a), and a generally U-shaped portion (1c) interconnected between the two arms; a second substantially W-shaped metal rod (2) with two arms (2a), and a generally U-shaped portion interconnected between the two arms (2a). The arms of the W-shaped second metal rod (2) are pivotally coiled and engaged to the arms of the W-shaped first metal rod. The two W-shaped metal rods thus assembled, are electro-coated so to appear more attractive.
The contact surfaces, which comprise a pair of elongated plate (4) are attached to the free ends of the arms (1a, 2a) of the clamp assembly, and arranged in such a way that two central bows (4a), one on each plate (4) curve away from each other when the hanger is clamped, see FIG. 2. When the hanger is clamped, the contact surfaces hold an item of clothing between them by friction. To clamp the hanger, one end (3a) of a hook (3) is pivotally connected to the U-shaped portion of the W-shaped second metal rod that when the hook is rotated about said U-shaped portion, the hook biases the U-shaped portion of the W-shaped first metal rod to move towards the U-shaped portion of the W-shaped second metal rod, thereby urging the contact surfaces to abut one another forcibly.
Clothing clamped in such hanger may fall off if it is heavy, or if it is blown by a strong wind.